Reminiscence of Journey
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Sebuah kisah sedikit masa lalu dari Chaldea yang cukup berbeda dengan yang diketahui oleh kebanyakan orang. Kisah di mana tiga Master berjuang untuk melindungi masa depan dunia bersama dengan seluruh servant mereka.


**Chaldea Report Log Number XX**

* * *

*Suara mic menyala

Tes... Tes... Apakah mic ini sudah menyala ? Sepertinya aku harus menggantinya dengan yang baru. Nanti aku akan coba menanyakannya kepada Da Vinci atau Lord El Melloi II jika mereka berdua sama sekali tidak sibuk saja.

Bagaimana dengan sistem perekam di sini ? Ah... Sudah menyala rupanya...

EH ?! Sudah menyala ? Sepertinya diriku tadi salah menekan tombol rupanya ?! Tunggu sebentar...

*Suara berdiri dari kursi dan langkah kaki. Suara terdengar samar-samar

Buku itu... Buku itu di mana ? Bukankah seharusnya aku menyimpannya di sini. Bagaimana mungkin diriku lupa mengenai hal ini ? Huh ? Ah ! Di situ rupanya

*Suara berjalan ke arah satu arah dan ke arah kursi. Suara menjauhkan kursi dan buku yang dibuka

AH ! Sudahlah ! Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi !

Baiklah. Chaldea Report ke... Apakah aku harus terus menambahkan hal ini ? Sepertinya aku harus... Atau mungkin tidak. Jika tidak, ada kemungkinan Da Vinci akan memarahi diriku...

*Hening sementara waktu

Sudahlah, ini sama sekali tidak ada gunanya untuk menggunakan catatan itu karena banyak hal terjadi. Namun, sebaiknya diriku memperkenalkan diriku saja dahulu.

Nama saya adalah Ivan Stepanov, salah satu kepala dari Chaldea Security Organization. Ah... Rasanya masih tetap memalukan menyebutkan ini walaupun sudah melakukan ini berkali-kali.

Baiklah, sekarang saat diriku masuk ke apa yang ingin kusampaikan.

Saat ini, pembangunan Chaldea sudah mencapai tahap yang cukup menjanjikan. Terutama untuk beberapa bangunan yang rusak mulai diperbaiki dan jumlah staff yang masuk pun juga cukup menjanjikan.

Walaupun demikian, diriku masih belum mampu untuk melakukan apapun saat ini. Dengan kondisi diriku yang merupakan bagian dari yang ingin dijauhi oleh mereka, banyak orang yang curiga dengan Chaldea ini. Dan terkadang Da Vinci terlihat kesal dengan mereka semua. Padahal diriku sudah meminta bantuan Lord El Melloi II untuk masalah ini. Apa aku harus memberikan dia sesuatu yang lain agar dia mau membantuku ya ? Game terbaru mungkin ? Atau beberapa cendera mata. Mungkin.

Lalu... Untuk masalah lain...

*Pintu yang hancur karena didobrak

 _Mashu kau di sini ?_

Hei ! Aku sedang membuat rekaman untuk ini, Astolfo ! Apakah kau tidak dapat membaca tulisan di depan pintu ? Tunggu... PINTUNYA KE MANA ?! Kau tahu kita baru saja membenarkan mayoritas bangunan ini ?! Aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan uang kembali untuk memperbaiki pintu itu ! HEI ! ASTOLFO !

 _Oh tidak ada di sini... Permisi Ivan_

ASTOLFO ! Hei !

 _Maafkan, saya sudah berusaha menghentikan dia tapi..._

Sudahlah ! Tidak ada gunanya diriku marah-marah kepada Astolfo. Masuk telinga kiri keluar lewat telinga kanan, sama saja seperti berbicara dengan tembok.

Dan tenang saja Lancelot, ini bukan kesalahanmu. Aku tahu sangat sulit berbicara dengan Astolfo. Aku akan memberitahukan dirinya atau Da Vinci untuk masalah ini. Daripada itu ada masalah apa ?

 _Mashu menghilang dari kamarnya_

Huh ? Kau bilang... Mashu menghilang...

Apa kau bilang, Lancelot ?! Bukankah diriku dan Da Vinci sudah memberitahu kalian untuk memperhatikan dirinya ?! Di mana Serenity ? Atau mungkin Robin ? Atau mungkin Phillip ?

 _Master Phillip sedang mengajar para staff baru di sini. Maka dari itu ia tidak dapat mengawasi Mashu dengan baik. Untuk Robin, sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan Da Vinci_

Bagaimana dengan... Ah Sudahlah !

Lancelot ! Aku yakin dirimu merupakan orang yang paling sering bersama dengan dirinya. Mengapa dirimu dapat melepaskannya dari...

 _Maafkan diriku..._

Uhhhh... Sepertinya, aku cukup yakin dirimu bertemu dengan Tristan atau Rajamu. Sudahlah ! Ayo kita cari dia sekarang !

 _Baik !_

*Suara kursi yang menjauh dan langkah kaki yang menjauh

 _~Hening~_

*Suara langkah kaki samar-samar

 **Huh ? Tumben sekali dirinya belum mematikan perekamnya. Ada masalah apa ya ? Huh ? Buku catatan apa ini ?**

*Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan membuka buku

 **Dia ini... Sepertinya dia akan sangat sibuk saat ini. Mungkin dirikulah yang akan menceritakan sesuatu kepada kalian. Namaku adalah Leonardo Da Vinci. Dan ini adalah sesuatu yang ingin diceritakan oleh Ivan.**

 **Sebuah cerita mengenai masa lalu kami semua di Chaldea ini. Semoga saja kalian tidak bosan, ya ?**

* * *

HakunoShibou di sini !

Ya... Cerita baru... Dari seri FGO. Ini semua karena diriku selesai mendengarkan (iya, bukan membaca, tetapi mendengarkan dari teman) cerita FGO dari awal hingga akhir.  
H : Cerita baru lagi ? Bukankah dirimu belum menyelesaikan...  
HS : Aku tahu...  
V : Bukankah kau berkata akan membuatnya setelah selesai menulis Great Phoenix ?  
HS : Ini hanyalah permulaan saja. Seperti Great Phoenixmu. Setelah seri itu selesai dalam waktu dekat, aku akan membuat ini dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Cerita ini akan menggunakan alur yang sama dengan yang ada di dalam game. Dapat dikatakan terdapat beberapa spoiler di dalam cerita ini nanti. Namun, akan banyak perbedaan di dalamnya karena beberapa hal.  
H : Di mana Fujimaru Ritsuka ?  
HS : Tidak ada master bernama itu nanti. Chapter utama akan dijelaskan mengenai hal tersebut.

Chapter prologue ini terinspirasi karena saya selesai memainkan satu game dan ingin membuat awal dari cerita ini berupa sebuah rekaman suara saja. Semoga kalian semua dapat memaklumi karena hal ini cukup sulit.

Dan untuk judul dari fanfic ini sebenarnya masih tentative... Semoga saja dapat kutemukan dalam waktu dekat... Ahahahahaha

Mungkin sekian saja dari saya. Sampai jumpa di kesempatan selanjutnya !

Disclaimer : Cerita dan seluruh karakter dari Fanfiction ini berasal dari seri Fate Grand Order. Seluruh karakter merupakan hak milik dari Type-Moon selaku pemilik dari karakter tersebut.


End file.
